A Prank Gone Wrong
by She-who-must-not-be-named666
Summary: A Short Femme Slash fic Pairing: Cho Chang x Pansy Parkinson


Authors note: Okay this is my very first femme slash Fic and it's kinda short

Warnings: This is femme slash! if you don't like this, then don't even bother reading it.

Pansy Parkinson sat listening to Draco Malfoy's great plan. Apparently they were going to spike the Gryffindor's Christmas Dance punch with a potion tonight. It was supposed to be hilarious. Okay. "It'll send them all into sexual overdrive and give us laughs for the rest of the evening" Draco finished before heading off to fetch the potion with Goyle and undoubtedly preen in front of the mirror in his cloths for tonight.

She headed upstairs to get ready for the Party. About an hour later the group of loud slytherin's were heading down to the great hall for the Before Break Christmas Party. She listened as Draco brag of how he had slipped the Love potion into the punch bowl on the Gryffindor table. As they entered the great hall Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle snickered loudly as they watched Potter and his trio drinking a green punch from their glasses. Pansy searched the room lazily and let her eyes sweep over the weasley brat, who glared at her. Feisty little whore that one, she thought. She brushed past a group of Ravenclaws and accidently-onpurpose bumped into Cho Chang, the Raven Claw seeker, accidentally spilling some of her green punch to the floor. "Oh, love your dress" she said off-handedly as she eyed Cho's slinky blue spaghetti strap. She turned and headed off to met the rest of the Slytherins.

Pansy leaned against the Slytherin table and looked into their punch. It was green with red ice cubes floating in it. She sighed as Blaise Zabini rushed to her side and asked her if she'd like some punch. She smiled and nodded her head so that her short blonde curls bounced. The boy smiled like a fool and laddeled some of the punch along with a red ice cube into a cup and handed it to her. "Thanks" She said, then turned around and sipped her drink. As the bitter Taste hit her mouth her first thought was that the punch had been spiked. She turned to Goyle and opened her mouth to question it but stopped with her mouth half open as she caught sight of Chang again.

The girl was dancing with Terri Boot but her eyes were directly on Pansy. She moved her hips from one side to the other, letting her smooth hips roll against the slinky fabric of the dark blue dress. It set off her fiery Dark blue eyes and Pansy turned back to Goyle and gulped down her drink in one, laddeling some more of the bitter green liquid into her cup.

"Are you alright Pansy?" Goyle asked from beside her. "Ya I'm Fine" Pansy replied, "Just a little hot that's all". She fished a glistening red ice cube from her cup and popped it into her mouth, crunching down on it. As it melted in her mouth she felt the bitter taste again and her eyes were drawn to the dance floor. The liquid in her mouth was warm and light and she swallowed it quickly. "Goyle" she said, eyes still on the dance floor. Her green eyes found what they'd been searching for as Goyle's deep voice answered back "Ya". "Did you guys, say, spike the punch too?" she asked with a small laugh.

Cho Chang was gulping down a cup of the bright green liquid. She drained her cup and let the deep red ice cube slip into her mouth and in-between her teeth before she brought them down with a crunch on the ice cube. Pansy could have sworn she had heard the crunch. She also heard Goyle's slow reply "Uhh, No, not us, we just put in the potion".

Pansy felt a slight panic hit her as her eyes searched for a new bleach blonde target. She swallowed hard as she found him, in a corner up against Harry Potter. Oh Fuck. "What was the color of the punch you put the potion into???" she asked Goyle. "I think it was orange" He said. Pansy breathed a little easier. Until Crabbe said "Ya but then it turned red". "Was that the only bowl of orange punch you saw?" She asked. Crabbe nodded.

Pansy Put her hand to her head and knew the shit had hit the fan. Even more so when right beside her, Goyle asked Crabbe for a slow dance. Before her brain could rationalize and find a solution though, a cool hand slipped into her own and she turned quickly, startled, and found herself staring into a pair or sexy dark blue eyes. Cho Chang smirked at her and said in a low, sweet voice "Want to dance?"

Before Pansy could reply she was pulled gently onto the dance floor by Chang. The music drummed around her and in her ears slowly as Chang pressed up against her and began to rock her hips slowly in the same way as she had before, staring directly into Pansy's eyes. She slipped an arm around Pansy's waist and right about then Pansy's rationality was shot and in her head she heard the words, "What the fuck". She stared back into Chang's pretty face and began to sway her hips too as the music moved into a fast loud rhythm.

Cho pressed further against Pansy, then pulled away, then closer again, hips still swaying invitingly with her arm still around Pansy's waist. The fabric of her slinky dark blue dress swished against the silk of Pansy's short black one as Pansy rocked her hips with the music. The rhythm slowed again and Cho's movements slowed as she pulled closer to Pansy. Pansy raised her hand and ran it through Cho's long dark blue-tinted hair. Chang smiled slyly and toke Pansy's hand and pulled away in a twirl, leading her off the dance floor. Nobody noticed as the two girls made their way out of the bustling dance hall and slipped outside onto the grounds.

Cho curled their fingers together and guided Pansy into the courtyard on a paved path, the whole time staying about an arms length from the girl and looking back every once in a while with a smirk, greeted with a half smile by Pansy. Pansy felt Cho's fingers leave hers as she turned a corner. She turned the corner after her and found it empty. She turned around to search for her, her black dress swooshing against her legs and golden curls bouncing against her cheeks.

She didn't have to look for long as a dark figure came against her from out of no where and pushed her against the rough stone walls in a flurry of swinging dark hair and a flash of a bright white smile. Right about now Pansy knew the Idiots back in the great hall had spiked the punch that was used for the ice cubes and had doped everyone who had drank the punch, and that this was happening as an effect of the love potion, but she really didn't give a fuck at this point as Cho leaned in and pressed her glossy lips against hers.

Pansy slid her arm around the girl's waist and deepened the kiss as she felt the other girl lean against her. She decided that she was done being drugged and it was time for her to dominate. She always had to have the upper hand of course.

She broke their kiss and turned the other girl around and pushed her against the wall and pushed her lips against hers again, letting her other hand rest against the wall beside Cho's head and as she thoroughly snogged her . They broke apart and Pansy caught Cho's slytherin-like smirk and smirked back at her, leaning in to lick her thin full lips. Cho's lips parted and Pansy let her tongue explore the other girl's mouth as her hand came down from the wall and ran through her thick dark hair. She let her hand fall to her lean shoulders and down lower to her warm breast throbbing beneath her chest. Cho's hand closed around hers and slid her hand down her body until it reached her thigh. She pushed Pansy's hand up and beneath the hem of her dark Navy dress and let go as Pansy's hand moved on on its own.

As Pansy's hand brushed against the warm cotton of Cho's panties Cho ran her hand through Pansy's hair and let her fingers tangle themselves in her blonde curls. Pansy lowered her lips to Cho's long pale neck as the tips of her fingers slid under the cotton of her panties. Cho gasped as she felt Pansy's finger's slip against her entrance. At the sound of Cho's butterfly of a gasp Pansy redoubled her passion as she sucked on the tender flesh of Cho's neck and began to move her fingers beneath the cotton fabric of Cho's underwear.

Cho let out a moan as she began to rock her hips against Pansy's slow moving fingers and Pansy raised her head and recaptured the girl's lips in a deep kiss as she began to move her fingers in rhythm with the pacing of Cho's angular hips. Cho pressed herself against the roughness of the stone wall behind her as her legs unconsciously spread a little more to allow Pansy's fingers better access. As Cho's moans grew louder and more desperate Pansy moaned against the other girl's lips and pressed harder against her as her fingers quickened against her. Cho's knee fell in-between her thighs and Pansy pushed against it in a wave of heat as they both moved their Bodies feverishly against each other.

Pansy let her fingers slip past Cho's entrance as she felt the girl getting closer. She rubbed her fingers feverishly against her as she pushed herself against Cho's knee. The dark-haired girl gave out a low sweet moan that sent Pansy's teeth to her neck to stifle her own moan of climax as she came against the other girl, leaving a dark red bruise on her neck. They both stood panting against each other as Pansy slipped her fingers from beneath Cho's hitched up dress and braced it against the wall.

She caught Cho's eyes and smiled at her, noticing that the drunken feeling the potion had instilled in her had long gone. Cho smiled back at her, showing her bright white teeth against her full glossy lips. This was definitely a start to something good.


End file.
